


Ghost

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: RamWood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: The living never likes being haunted.





	Ghost

Geoff stared at the nearly empty bottle, his eyes bloodshot. He ran a shaky hand through his messy hair, taking a deep breath. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder but he didn’t turn around. He knew who it was.

“Fucker. Didn’t think you’d show up tonight. Kinda was hoping you wouldn’t.” Geoff slurred out, barely hiding his sorrow. He raised the bottle, a bitter edge to his voice. “Guess we don’t always get what we want.”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, boss,” the man said quietly, moving out from behind Geoff’s chair. He gently took the bottle out of the tattooed man’s hand, setting it on the corner of the desk.

Geoff merely huffed in response and slumped down in his chair. “I haven’t had nearly enough. _You’re_ still here.”

“I’m only here because of you, Geoff. It’s up to you whether or not I show up. I have no control over your hallucinations.”

_Hallucinations_. Geoff winced at the word, sitting up unsteadily. “I blame the alcohol for this. So much for staying sober.”

“Relapsing is a natural part of recovery. And you were seeing me before you starting drinking again. Both you and I know that.” The mystery man sat on the desk in front of Geoff, clasping his hands in his lap. Geoff flinched, shying away from the man.

“Says you. I think I know myself better than you know me. How can a fuckin’- fuckin’ _ghost_ know me better, huh?” 

“Because sometimes you’re too stubborn to acknowledge things. That’s where either Jack or I come in. I’ve known you for years, Geoff. My death doesn’t erase that.” 

Geoff closed his eyes tightly at Ryan’s words, as if he couldn’t bare to see his former crew member anymore. “Why did you have to go and die, Ryan? Why couldn’t you have been selfish for once and not risk your life for someone else?”

Ryan stayed silent before softly cupping his former boss’s head, running his fingers through the Gents’ hair. “Because I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if any of you died. It would have broken me, Geoff. I was willing sacrifice myself if it meant prolonging your lives.”

“What if I don’t want to live without you? Did you ever think about that?” Geoff whispered, looking up into Ryan’s eyes. “Did you ever just stop to think that maybe, just maybe, you dying would ruin _me_?” He felt a tear spill over as he continued, “Did you ever stop to think that I was in love with you?”

Ryan smiled softly, sadly. “I know you love me, Geoff. I’ve known for a long time. Jack might’ve told me.” Ryan caressed his former boss’s face, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I’m sorry I never told you I felt the same. I was so scared to love you. I was afraid something like this was going to happen.” Ryan shook his head, lowering his head slightly. “I’m so sorry. This isn’t fair to either of us. But what happened, happened. We can’t change it. We can only move on.” 

The Gent gripped Ryan’s arm, desperation in his voice. “Please don’t leave me, Rye. I can’t do this without you. I don’t _want_ to do this without you. I need you.”

The merc dipped his head down, kissing the top of Geoff’s head. “I’ll see you again one day, Geoff. Please don’t make it soon. The Crew needs you, now more than ever. I promise I’ll be here waiting for you.” Ryan’s voice grew fainter, as if he was far away. “I love you, Geoff Lazer Ramsey. Never forget that.”

Geoff felt Ryan’s hands disappear and he raised head, the tears still making his way down his face. He was alone, just as he always feared he would be.


End file.
